<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the right thing by Kibounohane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030863">the right thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane'>Kibounohane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurosawa has to go on a business trip for a whole weekend. He misses Adachi and begins to text him in the evening in the hotel room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the right thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally I had this planned out at smut/sexting but it seems my muses weren't in the mood when I kept writing this, so for now, it's this! I hope you enjoy and maybe I will get inspired to write a smutty version later :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At some point, Kurosawa should have known it could happen, he had just hoped it wouldn't be so soon after them getting together. </p><p>A business trip to Nagoya. Without Adachi. </p><p>The first day he managed, being busy with work. He spent the daytime of day two with sightseeing, eating nice food and sending Adachi photos of it, making him jealous. </p><p>The fancy, expensive hotel had an onsen on the top floor with even an outside bath. Kurosawa allowed himself a visit, sighing as he entered the hot water. The cool breeze of the 45th floor rooftop was a nice contrast to the hot water. He rolled his back and closed his eyes and eventually, of course, pictures of Adachi appeared on his mind. How nice it would be if he was here with him now. Well, going into the bath together would mean they would see each other naked, which was usually not uncommon for neither of them since it was always done this way in Japan, but now that they were together it would feel totally different, especially since they hadn't seen each other naked. Yet.</p><p>Kurosawa groaned a bit as he realized he began to have THAT kind of thoughts, and once they had settled in, they wouldn't go away. He decided to leave the bath and made his way back to the hotelroom. </p><p>Just in the hotel yukata and with slippers on, he entered his room, hair still moist, but he felt refreshed. </p><p>He would just have to pack tomorrow, the shinkansen would leave around noon, so there was plenty of time. </p><p>He grabbed his phone and lay on the bed, opening the chat window with Adachi. </p><p><em>(Good work)</em> Adachi had already texted with a sticker. </p><p><em>(I miss you)</em> Kurosawa typed but deleted it right away. Take it easy. </p><p>
  <em>(Good work. How are you? It's boring here without you. Wish you were here)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(I'm fine. Went home early today. I find it boring too. I could take a picture for you if that helps?)</em>
</p><p>Kurosawa sat up, tensing. What did Adachi have in mind?</p><p>He waited, and the seconds seemed like minutes. </p><p>Then the beep came and Kurosawa stared at his phone. He widened his eyes and even though he was just wearing this yukata, he felt like it was a little too much suddenly. </p><p>It was just a selfie, yet...</p><p>Adachi. Adachi in his sleepwear. It was adorable, yet...</p><p>It wasn't even revealing or anything, but Adachi in sleepwear...</p><p><em>(Thanks. It helps but it makes it worse at the same time -lol-)</em> Kurosawa typed and lay down again. </p><p><em>(I want to make it better. Maybe this was not enough?)</em> came a new message a few moments later. </p><p>Kurosawa held his phone above his head, already a little tired, but wide awake when he saw the next picture.</p><p>The shirt was gone. Adachi was blushing on the picture, clearly a little shy about this, chest slightly flushed but Kurosawa felt his heart beat faster thinking that Adachi would go this far to make him feel better. He remembered their conversation about Adachi asking him to let him spoil Kurosawa for once and rely on him, not just the other way round. Something inside Kurosawa's heart made fluttering thumps.</p><p>
  <em>(I feel a little lonely too. I just realized it now that you aren't here able to spend the night. I thought you might like this. So I took this. I hope you don't mind.)</em>
</p><p>Kurosawa coughed. It was so typical of Adachi to be concerned about this. </p><p>
  <em>(Adachi. Of course I don't mind. I am happy about everything you are willing to give me. You have no idea how much I want to be there right now. But you really don't have to do this if you're not comfortable)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(It's fine. It was a little weird at first, I admit. But I realized I want you to be here too)</em>
</p><p>Kurosawa closed his eyes and rolled over on the large white bed, stuffing his face in the soft pillow. This was a little too much. He sat up again, trying to keep his cool, but it was a little hard with a boyfriend like that. Did Adachi have any idea what he was doing? </p><p>He thought about what to type as a reply but nothing came to his mind. It seemed like his mind was blank.</p><p><em>(I would really like to hold you now)</em> Kurosawa typed and the words came right out of his heart and he had hit send before thinking about it.</p><p>
  <em>(That would be nice) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Would you like me to tell you what else I would like to do?)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Sure)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(I would like us to sit comfortably somewhere on the couch or bed, me behind you, holding you tight, maybe kissing on your neck. I would like to see how you would react to this. I want you to be comfortable)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(I am trying to imagine it. It sounds nice.)</em>
</p><p>Kurosawa leaned back against the pillows against the headboard. It was true he had a lot of wishes what to do with Adachi, but didn't want to scare him away since he had no experience. He cared about him too much to do something like that. Collecting his thoughts, Kurosawa wondered if Adachi would really be okay with them doing this one day for real. Typing right now seemed easy, and Kurosawa was mostly the one giving ideas and leading. He had no idea how much of this Adachi would actually want or be okay with. </p><p><em>(Is there anything you would like to do?)</em> Kurosawa typed.</p><p>
  <em>(I don't know. What does one usually do then?)</em>
</p><p>Kurosawa smiled a bit at that. It was so typical Adachi.</p><p>
  <em>(I could massage your shoulders for instance) </em>
</p><p>By now, Kurosawa was so tempted to just ring, but then again, it was probably easier for Adachi to type all this down and not having to actually speak.</p><p>
  <em>(I would like that. I'm always so tense. I'm ticklish at places though)</em>
</p><p>Kurosawa grinned and he couldn't help but wonder what those places are. Would Adachi let him find out one day?</p><p>
  <em>(Would you mind me finding out?)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(I wouldn't.. I guess)</em>
</p><p>It was harder to communicate this way. Kurosawa understood. Kurosawa couldn't see Adachi's face and his reactions or expressions, but he tried his best to word his thoughts in a way they would come across with the right tone. </p><p><em>(I'm not used to this yet but I don't mind when we touch)</em> Adachi suddenly sent and Kurosawa felt his neck hair standing up, a switch inside him being activated.</p><p>
  <em>(We can try it when I get back, if you want)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Okay)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(I wanted to sleep but I can't. And I don't want to stop texting with you)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Me neither. Just now, I tried to imagine your massage)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(How was it?)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(It's kind of embarrassing to say)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(That's okay. You don't have to)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(It made me feel kind of excited)</em>
</p><p>Kurosawa gulped a bit, blinking. He sat up a little straighter, feeling the air in the room gently brushing over one nipple. He looked down, he hadn't even realized his yukata had fallen open a bit with him shifting around nervously on the bed, and Adachi wasn't even here. Adachi always believed that Kurosawa was so perfect and composed, but what would he say if he knew what he did to his heart and body? Kurosawa took a deep breath. He would totally be swayed away and loose his senses once Adachi would allow him to get closer to him, to actually touch him. He wanted to make Adachi feel good, see how he would react. </p><p><em>(Would you mind telling me more?)</em> Kurosawa typed slowly, as if the pace of his typing mimicked spoken pace, but of course that was ridiculous. He went back and deleted a few kanji, elaborately choosing again and in the end rewording what he typed three times. </p><p>Kurosawa imagined Adachi sitting on his bed in scissor seat, leaning against the wall that his hand already knows, typing all this with an embarressed expression yet relieved he had to just type and not speak. He was curious as to what was making Adachi feel good, feel comfortable, and turned him on, but he wanted him to be the one to voice it, not forcing him, but he also wanted that all for himself. </p><p>
  <em>(I don't know. I just liked to think about it. I started to imagine it because I've never done it, but since I got to know you, there are so many things I have done that I haven't before, but they are not necessarily bad)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(I'm glad to hear that. Tbh I thought about a few things I would want to do with you, but I want us to take our time)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(It's okay.. I guess.. if you want to tell me, I want to hear it)</em>
</p><p>Kurosawa slid his hand along his neck nervously before typing his reply.</p><p>
  <em>(Well, as for the massage for example.. I think it would be nice to have some candles too, and maybe nice music.. I would want to explore your skin slowly, see where it feels good for you.. have you totally relax)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(it sounsd nice)</em>
</p><p>Kurosawa raised an eyebrow at the typo, usually Adachi was not the one to send sloppy texts.</p><p>
  <em>(Are you alright)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Hmm. XD)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Adachi?)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(It's fine, just.. go on)</em>
</p><p>Kurosawa blushed. Was Adachi doing what he thought he was doing?</p><p>Anyways, this was worth continuing. Kurosawa felt becoming absorbed into this. In the end, he was still spending time with Adachi, even if it was just virtually. </p><p>
  <em>(Okay well... I would knead my fingers into your shoulderblades, roam them slowly over your back, feeling where your muscles tense under my fingertips, pay special attention to where you are tense)</em>
</p><p>Kurosawa didn't realize he was slumping further down onto the bed into a more comfortable position. He sighed, thinking about what to type next. His mind was faster than his fingers. In his mind, he was together with Adachi at Adachi's place, sitting behind him, loosely hugging him from behind, placing butterfly kisses along his neck. </p><p>Realizing he was getting ahead and didn't want to leave Adachi out, he wondered what to type next. </p><p>
  <em>(What do you think about that?)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(I can see it.. I mean I can imagine it clearly.. I have a strong imagination)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(That's amazing)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(I think.. I want to hear more)</em>
</p><p>Kurosawa bit his lower lips a bit, nibbling on it while his thumbs flew over the screen.</p><p>
  <em>(I would use my thumbs to rub between your shoulders, feeling you relax into my touch. And then I would lean in to softly kiss your neck)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Okay)</em>
</p><p>Kurosawa chuckled. It must be hard for Adachi to just convey that he was fine with hearing more of Kurosawa's fantasy.</p><p>
  <em>(Should I go on?)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(o-okay)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(I would spoil you with my lips, letting them slowly drag over your neck, testing where it feels good, pressing down kisses while holding you)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Kurosawa's lips are warm) </em>
</p><p>Kurosawa smiled at that comment.</p><p>
  <em>(Adachi.. I am getting too much into this.. I want us to do all this, but I rather wait until I'm back.. I would think it is weird to write it all now, you know?)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(I will wait then. I am also tired. I ... think I should sleep -cute emoji face-)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(I love you)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(I love you too)</em>
</p><p>Kurosawa switched his phone off and fell back on the bed. He had done the right thing. It wasn't right to do it now, this way, just yet. They could do it like this once they had become intimate for real. He wanted to treasure Adachi and take every step with him together. For tonight, he would leave it like this, but he couldn't stop his mind from running wild with pictures of Adachi and him together. Adachi in front of him, making cute surprised noises when Kurosawa would touch him, which would turn into soft moans eventually when Kurosawa would touch him more. </p><p>Smashing his hands in front of his face, Kurosawa shook his head and pulled up his blanket, turning off the lights. He watched the beautiful night scenery and lights of the city before drifting off to sleep. That night, he dreamt he was back again and could finally take Adachi into his arms. That feeling alone made him so warm and fuzzy during his sleep that he snuggled under the blanket tighter, curling up, sleeping peacefully until morning. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>